elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High King
was the crown jewel of the Kings and Queens of Skyrim.]] The High King or High Queen is the leader of Skyrim. Governing the province, those holding this office become a member of the Elder Council of the Empire of Tamriel. High Kings are selected by a moot or vote conducted by the current Jarls of each of the nine Holds. Votes occur mostly common when the previous High King dies, but an emergency vote can be called to order if the High King is bested in a duel. According to Elisif the Fair, a Jarl of Solitude and the widow of the late High King Torygg, a High King cannot refuse a duel requested by a Jarl. Traditionally, The Jagged Crown was worn by High Kings and Queens of Skyrim. Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist Ascension The High King or Queen typically inherits the throne by birth and rules for life or until abdication. In the event that no direct heir to the throne exists, a specially convened council of all the Jarls, called the Moot, meet with the express purpose of choosing Skyrim's High King.Skyrim's Rule. The High King swears fealty to the Emperor, and as Solitude is the city most directly influenced by Imperial culture and politics, the Jarl of Solitude has served as High King for generations. The Moot, therefore, is more formality and theater than anything else. Originally, the High King was based in Windhelm, as it was the first capital city established by Ysgramor in late Merethic Era, power has also shifted to Winterhold sometime in the First Era. Conflicts with who should ascend In the Fourth Era, upon the death of High King Torygg, the Jarls could not agree on the next High King. Torygg's widow, Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude, had a legitimate claim to the throneDialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak - "But the Moot has not yet met to name her High Queen. And they won't. Not as long as I have any say in it., although according to Ulfric, Ancient Nord tradition dictates that when the High King is bested in battle, the winner can call a Moot to have a new High King chosen.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak - "And what of his widow? Doesn't she claim the throne? But the Moot has not yet met to name her High Queen. And they won't. Not as long as I have any say in it." Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, believed this gave him a stronger claim to the throneDialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak - "Not until the Moot declares that title should adorn my shoulders will I accept it. "Until" is a sure thing.", erupting in Civil War because the people of Skyrim considered the duel unfair and an act of murder.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor It is strongly implied that Ulfric initiated the challenge, plotting to intimidate the other Jarls into naming him High King.Dialogue with Ulfric Stromcloak - When asked, "Do you desire to be the High King?" He responds with, "It's time we had a real king. One of our own making."Dialogue with Elisif the FairHowever, if the city of Solitude is taken by the Stormcloaks and the war resolved, Ulfric rescinds his earlier statement, saying he supports the decisions of the Moot, whether he is crowned King or not.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak - "Not until the Moot declares that title should adorn my shoulders will I accept it." Text in the Creation Kit denotes Ulfric as High King, if the Stormcloaks win the Civil War.Ulfric GetIsID 1 NordRace MaleUniqueUlfric CW CWHighKing Previous kings in Sovngarde.]] The following is a list of kings who have ruled Skyrim and their respective reigns. *Ysgramor - late Merethic Era. *Harald (1E 143 - 1E 221) Plaque outside of the Palace of the KingsFrontier, Conquest *Gellir - (1E ? - 1E ?) The Aetherium Wars *Vrage Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: SkyrimKing Edward, Book X -a work of fiction. *Borgas - (1E ? - 1E 369)A History of Daggerfall *Olaf One-Eye (1E 420 - 1E 452) *Kjoric the White (1E ? - 1E 478) Rislav the Righteous *Hoag Merkiller (1E ? - 1E 480 ) The Five Songs of Wulfharth *Wulfharth (1E 480 - 533) *Istlod (4E ? - 4E ?) *Torygg (4E ? - 4E 201) Nords Arise! Other royalty *King *Jarl *Emperor Trivia In Medieval Ireland, the high king (Ard Ri) was a symbolic ruler who professed to have lordship over the whole of ireland. However, most high kings power rarely extended past their native hold. Appearances * * Footnotes References Category:Lore Category:Titles Category:Royalty Category:Culture of Skyrim